The Darker Side Of Me
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After getting kicked out of the house by his drunk parents, Naruto Namikaze gets a visit by their friend, Kushina Uzumaki. After hearing his story and saw him attempt to kill himself, Kushina takes him in as her own child. Watch as Naruto becomes the son of the person that saved and cares deeply about him. Naruto/Kushina/Harem [Pregnancy] [Incest] [Lemon] [Harem] [Yuri] [Rape]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Naruto Namikaze was the only son of Minato Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto was forced to leave as he didn't want to deal with his drunk parents when they arrived at home. We now find Naruto leaning against a wall in the middle of Konoha while it was raining.

"Stupid parents." Naruto muttered to himself until he heard a female's voice.

"Naruto? What are you doing out here?" A female's voice asked as she approached him.

Turning his head, Naruto sees his _fathers_ and _mothers_ best friend, Kushina Uzumaki, looking at him with a concerned look. Naruto gave her a weak smile and waved at her.

"Good evening, Miss Kushina." Naruto said, making the red haired beauty frown.

"Don't ignore my question, Naruto. What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold for being out here in the rain." Kushina asked once more as she walked over towards him and put an umbrealla over him so he wouldn't get himeself soaked, while Naruto sighed.

"...My parents..Kicked me out of the house." Naruto said, as Kushina's eyes went wide.

"They did what?! Why would they do that?" Kushina asked as for the first time in her life, she saw Naruto cry.

"They...Came home late, drunk, and they yelled at me and said that I was a 'complete failure', or a 'monster', or a 'nobody', and they just kicked me out of the house since I apparently wasn't their child." Naruto said as tears was falling down from his cheeks, making the red head fell sorry for the teen.

"Come here." Kushina said as she brought him into a hug. After a couple of minutes, the red head decided to ask "Have you calmed down?"

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto muttered out as he wiped away his tears.

"Alright, then. Come on, I'll take you to my house. You don't deserve to be out here alone." Kushina said as she grabbed his hand and walked towards her home.

* * *

As they reached the house, Kushina closed the door behind her when Naruto stepped inside.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll cook you up something to eat as you get yours." Kushina told him as she walked towards the bathroom, leaving Naruto by himself.

After an hour and a half, Kushina came out of the bathroom with a towel covering her naked body as she was calling for Naruto.

"Naruto! You cane get a shower now!" Kushina called to him.

"..." No one answered, making the red haired beauty start to worry as she walked through the hall while calling for him.

"Naruto! Where are-" Kushina stopped mid sentence when she saw a trail of blood leading towards the kitchen. As she reached the kitchen, she covered her mouth when she saw Naruto laying on the ground covered with blood, while he seemed to be holding a knife in his left hand. Getting out of her shock, Kushina ran over towards him and gently raised his head as she spoke.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Kushina said gently, but she didn't she his eyes move, making the red haired beauty worry more 'Calm down, Kushina. You need to get the blood off of him and take him to the hospital and report what happened to Lord Third.' The red haired beauty thought before she sat Naruto gently on the couch with a towel covering the couch, before she ran off to her room to get dressed quickly before she came back with a cold washrag and gently cleared off the blood all over Naruto's body.

After she cleaned up his body, Kushina grabbed her purse and her keys and carried Naruto out, while she quickly locked her door and quickly walked towards the hospital.

* * *

After dropping of Naruto at the hospital, Kushina made her way towards the Hokage's office. Knocking on the door, she heard a voice from the other side.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Kushina sees the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, working on paper work that came in for Minato to do, but he decided to do it for him since he didn't make it back to the office tonight.

"Ah Kushina, what can I do for you at this late of night?" Hiruzen asked, as Kushina sat down in the chair in front of him.

"I need to talk to you about something, Lord Third." Kushina said as Hiruzen raised an eye brow.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked as Kushina took a deep breath before stating.

"...Naruto attempted to commit suicide." Kushina stated, making him go wide eye'd as he gave her his full attention.

"...Why would he do such a horrible thing?" Hiruzen asked, as Kushina growled as she spoke their names.

"I think it has something to do with _Minato_ and _Mikoto_." Kushina growled out, as Hiruzen's eyes narrowed at the names of the boys parents.

"...I see. Anbu! Get Minato and Mikoto in here now!" Hiruzen ordered, as the Anbu next to him nodded it's head.

"Right away, Lord Third." The Anbu said before disappearing.

"And Lord Third? I have one more request." Kushina said, as Hiruzen looked at her with interest.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked, as Kushina didn't hesitate in her declaration.

"I want to raise Naruto as my own son." Kushina stated, causing the old man to smile when he saw the fire that was within her eyes.

"Interesting...Care to tall me why?" Hiruzen asked, causing the red haired beauty to sighed sadly before speaking.

"...I don't want him to go through something with those two again. Honestly, after for what they've done, I don't think I can even trust them for what they did to their own son. From what he told me, it sounds like they rape him and treat him as their slave while their drunk. It's just sadden's me to see him go through something like that." Kushina explained, as Hiruzen nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, it does. The boy doesn't deserve something like that. Don't worry, I'll make sure to lock up Minato and Mikoto for a long time and remove Minato as Hokage, and Mikoto from the council. They can't get away for what they've been doing to the poor boy. Alright, Kushina. I'll give you the paperwork first thing in the morning, as well as giving you a lot of money to get things for Naruto. Is there anything else?" Hiruzen asked, as Kushina shook her head.

"I think that's about everything I wanted to talk about. I'm gonna go visit Naruto in the hospital for a little awhile before going to my house to sleep. Did the nurse say when he would be allowed to leave?" Kushina asked, as Hiruzen scratched his chin in thought.

"She said that he would be allowed to leave next week. They just have to run some tests on him before they allowed him to leave." Hiruzen said, as Kushina nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, thank you for your time, Lord Third." Kushina bowed before leaving the office as she went towards the hospital.

* * *

Once Kushina arrived at the hospital, she went to Naruto's room, and when she got in the room, she sees him soundly sleeping in the hospital bed. Putting her purse on a near by table and walked towards the bed and looked down at Naruto sadly before before putting her hand on his and squeezed it while whispering.

"Naruto...I promise you won't go through anything like that again..." Kushina muttered silently before she rested her head against him and slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

* * *

Prolouge End


	2. Chapter 1 & Live Streaming Annoucment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"...Ina...Uina...Kushina!"

Waking up at the voice, Kushina blinks her eyes open and slowly moved her head to see her friends staring down at her with a concerned expression. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Kushina yawns before she spoke.

"...I'm sorry, Anko. What were you saying?" Kushina asked tiredly, as her friends stared at her with a look of worry.

"I said what happened to you last night? You seem to be out of it today." One of her best friends, Anko Mitarashi, said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Shes right. Your getting us worried, Kushina." Another of her friends, Yugao Uzuki, said in concern.

"We want to know what made you so tired today." Her last friend, Kurenai Yuhi said with the same concern as the red haired beauty yawned.

"I'm sorry, I've been up late last night at the hospital worrying about Naruto, I hadn't had anytime to sleep." Kushina told them, as her friends sighed as they felt sorry for the teen.

"I fell bad for the kid. He doesn't deserve the kind of treatment his 'parents' give him." Anko said as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree. I met him when he was a little child, and for what they are doing to him, it's not right at all." Yugao commented.

"Naruto is a sweet child. Minato and Mikoto should rot in hell for treating someone so sweet like that." Kurenai commented as Kushina smiled at her friends.

"We won't have to worry about those idiots for a long time. Lord Third is going to have them in jail and remove them from their potions." Kushina informed them, as the three women sighed in relief.

"Good, I hated working for that man anyway." Anko said, as the two other women nodded their heads in agreement.

Kushina nodded her head in agreement and looked at the time before she grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry, I need to go and check on how Naruto is felling." Kushina said, but before she left, she watched as her friends grabbed their things and stood up.

"We'll come with you. We want to make sure hes doing alright as well." Yugao told her, as Kushina smiled at them.

"Thank you, I'm sure he'll love the company." Kushina said before she left the payment for the bill on the table before she and her friends left to the hospital.

* * *

As they reached the hospital the girls went up to Naruto's room and saw that he was barely awake as he was watching TV. Hearing them come on, Naruto looked over towards them with a weak smile.

"Hey..." Naruto said, as Kushina walked over to him, while the girls stayed back, giving the two some alone time.

"Hey yourself...How are you felling?" Kushina asked as Naruto sighed as he flinched slightly at the pain he felt.

"Still hurts to talk and move, but the doc said I'll be fine within a few days." Naruto told her, making the red haired beauty to sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear." Kushina said, as Naruto could tell she hasn't gotten any sleep since he was brought to the hospital.

"...Sorry you had to worry yourself over me, Kushina." Naruto said, making the red haired beauty frown.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll always be worried about you. So don't go and do something like that again, you baka." Kushina said silently as she wiped away the tears that were wanting to come down her cheeks. Making the blond chuckle before coughing as he spoke.

"...S-Sorry." Naruto said before he glanced over towards Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai "Hey, Anko-sensei, Yugao-san, Kurenai-sensei." The blond greeted them, as they nodded towards him.

"Hey, kid. Glad to hear you've been felling better. You had Kushina hear worry so much, she stayed up late here taking care of you last night." Anko said, making Kushina's cheeks turn to a shade of red that matched the color of her hair.

"A-Anko!" Kushina wined, making Naruto chuckle silently at her cute pout.

Hearing the door open once more, Naruto and the girls turned their attention towards the people who have entered the room. They were Naruto's sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and team mate and sister, Sakura Haruno and Satsuki Namikaze.

"Hey Naruto, we heard you were in the hospital from Lord Third when he got back from the mission, so we decided to check and see how your felling." Kakashi informed as being the older sister she was, Satsuki ran over towards her brother.

"Are you okay, Naruto? Your Nee-chan is here to protect you now." Satsuki said, as Naruto looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Nee-chan..." Naruto whispered silently as Satsuki brought him carefully into a hug.

"Ssh...Nee-chan is here now." Satsuki spoke softly as she rubbed a hand threw her little brothers hair, making Kushina eye her.

"Oh, so your Naruto's sister I've heard about." Kushina said, as Satsuki eye'd the woman in front of her while she continued to rub her younger brother's hair.

"Yeah, what about it? Are you here to hurt him too?" Satsuki asked, as Kushina shook her head.

"No no, I was the one that brought him here to the hospital after your parents kicked him of the house and when he tried to kill himself." Kushina told her, is Satsuki eye'd her brother.

"Is that true, Naruto?" Sasuki asked, as Naruto looked down before nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Nee-chan." Naruto said with tears in his eyes as Satsuki sighed sadly.

"It's alright, it's not your fault you did that. Just don't do it again." Satsuki said, as she watched her brother nod at the request.

"Is he going to be alright, Kushina-san?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the red haired woman.

"Yes, hes going to be fine, Sakura. The doctor said he'll be able to leave within a few days." Kushina informed her, making her and Kakashi sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear. What's going to happen to _sensei_ and _Mikoto_?" Kakashi asked as Yugao responds.

"Their going to be in jail and Lord Third is going to take their potions away." Yugao told him, as Kakashi nodded his head in understanding.

"...So what does that mean for us then? I don't want to take Naruto back to _that_ place. That might end up coming back and might try to kill them if they somehow escape the prison." Satsuki said, as Kushina smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I've already gotten that taken care of. I've talked to Lord Third last night after I dropped off Naruto, and I am going to be taking you two as my own children." Kushina informed them, making both sibling look at her with wide eyes.

"...Your really going to take us in, just like that?" Satsuki asked, as the red haired beauty nodded her head.

"Of course. I don't want you two to end up on the streets, while at the same time, not to go back there, so I asked Lord Third to have you two stay with me, and he agreed. Course me and you, Satsuki-chan, will have to go back there to get yours and Naruto's belongings." Kushina said as the two siblings looked at each other before Satsuki helped Naruto reach as they hugged their new mother tightly as tears fell from the eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much." They both said, as Kushina smiles at them and runs a hand through their hair.

"Your welcome, my beautiful children." Kushina spoke before the door opened once more.

Turning their heads towards the new visitors, they see Hiruzen walk in with Mintao and Mikoto while they had guards behind them.

"...What the hell are they doing here, Lord Third?" Kushina hissed at the two flinched at her tone of voice, while Hiruzen sighed while glancing towards the two behind him.

"They requested to see Naruto and Satsuki one last time before I send them to prison." Hiruzen said, as Kushina looked at them before growling.

"Like hell I'll let those two see _my_ children alone. I still don't trust them." Kushina said, as Minato and Mikoto eye'd her.

"Wait, who said they were _yours_ , Kushina? Naruto and Sasuki are _our_ children." Minato said as Mikoto nodded her head in agreement, while Kushina glared at the two, making them flinch.

"Your children, huh? Tell me, Is Naruto your child when you beat him, rape him, treat him as a slave, ignore him, or kick him out of the house, your child? I bet you just act that way while Satsuki isn't home when shes not there to protect him. To me, that's pretty fucked up in the head and is not right. And I believe Naruto here agrees with me. So you two can shut the fuck up and get out of here _now_. I don't want to see your faces anywhere near _my_ children or my house again. If you do, if Lord Third doesn't kill you, **I will**. **Do you understand**?" Kushina growled at them with a dark tone, making Hiruzen sigh at the voice.

"Guards, get them out of here before Kushina decides to kill them." Hiruzen ordered, as the two Anbu nodded their heads before taking the two to their cells.

Once they were gone, everyone looked back towards Naruto who was watching the TV with Satsuki siting next to him.

"Kushina-san, there's a festival going on here in town next week. Why don't you take Naruto and Satsuki to that after Naruto get's released from here. I'm sure it'll make Naruto happy since he never went to one." Kakashi whispered into her ear, as Kushina nodded at the sound of his suggestion.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'll make sure to take him to that." Kushina said, as Kakashi nodded his head and waved them goodbye before he left.

"Come on, girls. Let's let Kushina and her children rest for a while." Hiruzen said as he and the other girls left the room, leaving Kushina and the siblings alone.

After they left, Kushina looked towards her new children and smiled when she saw that they were fast asleep while Sasuki laid next to her bother's body as they slept.

'Well they have been through a lot, so I can't blame then for going right to sleep. I'll come back and check on them later, I'm going to their old house to get as many things as I can for them. Sweet dreams, my little angles.' Kushina thought as she kissed them on the forehead before taking her leave to their old house.

* * *

A week has passed since that horrible accident Naruto had to go through thanks to his 'parents', so we now find the Uzumaki family in front of the hospital as they have gave'd Naruto crunches to walk around on since his feet were still a bit week.

"Here is his medicine and everything he has to take to take every few hours and every day, Miss Kushina." The doctor said as he handed over Kushina Naruto's medicine to her.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to give it to him every few hours each day like you said." Kushina told the doctor.

"Very good. Make sure to help him around the house, hes not ready to move around yet on his own." The doctor said, as Kushina nodded in understanding.

'I understand. We'll do everything we can to take care of him, right, Satsuki-chan?" The red haired beauty asked her daughter as the black haired beauty nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Kaa-chan." Satsuki replies, making her mother smile down towards her and rubs her hair before she looked back towards the doctor.

"If this is everything, may we take our leave?" Kushina asked, as the doctor nodded his head.

"Of course. Call us if you have any questions you may have." The doctor said before the new family left the hospital, with Kushina and Satsuki walking on each of Naruto's side.

"I...I'm sorry for causing you two so much trouble to help me." Naruto muttered quietly, as the girls turned towards him as they heard him perfectly.

"Don't worry about it. We're a family. Me and Satsuki-chan will do whatever we can to get you better, Naruto-kun." Kushina said, as his sister nodded her head in agreement.

"What Kaa-chan said, Naruto. You don't need to keep this burden to yourself. We're here to help you because you matter to us, Naruto. Don't forget that." Satsuki said, as Naruto looked down at the ground as he spoke.

"...Family, huh? ...Yeah...Thanks...Nee-chan...Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as the two smiled at him as the family walked home while chatting with one another.

While they were walking through the streets, a shadow with spiky black hair watched them with a sadistic grin on it's face.

"I'll come see you soon...Brother...Sister..." The figure spoke before it disappeared into the night.

* * *

As the Uzumaki family entered their home, Satsuki helped her brother to the couch as Kushina grabbed a stole and pushed it up against the couch so Naruto could rest his legs. Once Naruto got himself comfortable, Kushina sets a bell next to him.

"If you need anything, ring this bell and we'll come running. I'll help you get a shower tomorrow considering you won't be able to do it yourself." Kushina with a warm smile, and Naruto's cheeks turned to a dark shade of red before replying.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Naruto replied, as Kushina smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good boy. Come on, Satsuki. Let's let Naruto-kun rest." Kushina said as her daughter nodded before following her mother out of the room, leaving her brother alone.

'...This sucks. I really don't like having to worry them so much. I wish...I could do something for Kushina-san to show her how happy I am for her taking me and Nee-chan in as her kids.' Naruto thought as he sighed.

 **"Then let me help you with that, me." A figure spoke as it appeared in front of Naruto.**

"Who...Are you?" Naruto asked, as the figure opened it's eyes and showed it's dark eyes.

 **"...I'm you. Well, a more darker version of you to be more specific." Dark Naruto said, as Naruto eye's widen.**

"...Your...A darker version...Of me?" Naruto asked, as Dark Naruto nodded it's head.

 **"That's right. Now just hold still. This will hurt...A lot." Dark Naruto said with an evil smirk before he went into Naruto's body.**

"What are you...UGH!" Naruto felt a wave of pain take over him as a dark version of himself was slowly taking over him.

After a few minutes, Naruto reopened his eyes and they were now a dark red color and his hair was a spiky black color.

"Heh heh heh...Now that I've taken over this body, I can now have my fun. Thanks for your body...Brother." The figure spoke with a smirk on it's face.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter will be long since it will be starting of with a Lemon between Dark Naruto, Kushina & Satsuki. So if you don't like Incest, then you don't have to read it. Also, join me on November 6th at 6:00 PM to 12:00 AM for a live stream on Call of Duty Black Ops 3. My twitch account is Theichigohollow16. I will also be doing a live stream of Call of Duty Black Ops 3 & Star Wars Battlefront on November 24th at 10:30 AM to 10:30 PM. So be sure to check it out. My twitch account again is Theichigohollow16, I hope to see a lot of you there. I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
